1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a toner carrier roller whose surface includes concaves and convexes which are regularly formed, a developer apparatus and an image forming apparatus which use the toner carrier roller.
2. Related Art
In techniques for developing an electrostatic latent image carried on an image carrier with toner, an apparatus is widely used which includes a toner carrier roller which is shaped approximately like a cylinder, carries toner on a surface thereof, and is arranged opposed facing the image carrier. For the purpose of improving the characteristics of toner carried on the surface of such a toner carrier roller, the applicant of the present application has earlier disclosed a stricture of a toner carrier roller having a cylindrical shape that the surface of the roller includes convex sections which are regularly arranged and a concave section which surrounds the convex sections (JP-A-2007-121948). Since the concavo-convex patterns in the surface are regulated and uniform, such a structure is advantageous in that it permits easy control of the thickness of a toner layer which is carried on the surface of the roller, the charge level and the like.
In an image forming apparatus constructed as described above, a seal which comes into contact with a developing roller surface is provided in a clearance between a developing roller as a toner carrier roller and a developer housing to prevent the leakage of toner.